Victor Zakhaev (Original)
Viktor Zakhaev (Russian: Виктор Захаев) was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship with his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. He is also one of the Four Horsemen, and he serves as the tertiary antagonist in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Biography Al-Asad's coup To distract the attention of the United States and the United Kingdom to win over the Russian Loyalists, Viktor and his father made a deal with Khaled Al-Asad to start a coup in his country to distract the United States. It began with the nationally broadcasted execution of President Yasir Al-Fulani. Viktor was in Saudi Arabia during the execution of Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding a Mini-Uzi. Targeted in Russia After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Captain John Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. The S.A.S. and U.S.M.C. form a joint operation with the Loyalists to stop both Zakhaevs. When Viktor is driving to a checkpoint formerly held by Ultranationalist forces but taken by a joint task force of S.A.S., U.S.M.C., and Loyalists (who are then disguised as the Ultranationalists they killed), he is ambushed by them during the level "The Sins of the Father". He hits the tower with Staff Sergeant Griggs and Sergeant Soap, but survives, and the pair chase him through the outskirts of an abandoned city. He was cornered in a five-story building by the combined forces, and trapped on the rooftop. Suicide and Death When S.A.S. operative "Soap" MacTavish moved to take his weapon, Viktor committed suicide, shooting himself in the head with an M1911 pistol. His official cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, was "a car accident outside Volgograd" as revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.File:Makarov Vows Revenge Article.png Viktor's death deeply affected Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altay Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S. forces that "Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands... they are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. Gallery Victor Zakhaev CoD4.png Victor_Zakhaev_driving_a_jeep_COD4.png|Viktor driving a UAZ-469. Victor_Zakhaev_before_suicide_COD4.png|Viktor Zakhaev before his death. Victor's_death_COD4.png|Zakhaev killing himself. Zakhaev's_Son_Corpse.jpg|Viktor Zakhaev's corpse. Note the M9 in the holster. Victor zakhaev.jpg|A Military capture of Viktor Zakhaev. Viktor Zakhaev capture MWR.png|The same Military capture, from Modern Warfare Remastered. Victor.png|Zakhaev kneeling and wielding a suppressed Mini-Uzi The Third Horseman CoD4.jpg|The original version of "The Third Horseman" achievement, depicting Viktor's face. TheThirdHorseman Trophy Icon MWR.png|The Remastered version of "The Third Horseman" achievement, depicting Viktor's tracksuit. Trivia * In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands...", Imran says "My son's blood... on their hands...". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the official Pentagon statement says Viktor Zakhaev was killed "in a car accident outside of Volgograd". *If the player shoots him, no matter where, his name will turn green. *Viktor's jacket is very similar to a jacket worn by one of the villians in the movie Behind Enemy Lines. References es:Victor Zakhaev Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Ultranationalist Characters